k_projectfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 10
Kaleidoscope, also written as kaleidoscope, is the tenth episode of the K anime. It aired on December 6, 2012. HOMRA finally takes full control of Ashinaka High School and resume their pursuit of Yashiro Isana. Meanwhile, Scepter 4 surrounds the island and await orders to attack. But this does not stop the Red King or the Blue King from making direct contact with one another. Nor does it stop Yashiro, Kuroh or Neko from returning to their "home". __TOC__ Summary Kukuri and Sumika carry boxes filled with supplies around the hallways in the school buildings. Kukuri stops near the windows to take a break and sees a Sword of Damocles hovering in the sky near the entrances, causing her to wonder what it could be. To her surprise and subsequent fright, as well as those of her classmates, an explosion occurs near the entrances, due to the works of HOMRA. The students begin running away as soon as HOMRA emerges from outside the campus, though they are quickly forced to halt after Mikoto launches a fiery attack on the clock tower in the courtyards, causing the upper half of the structure to collapse beside the base. Kusanagi speaks through a speakerphone and reassures the students that they are not there to hassle them but rather to find a certain individual. Furthermore, they will not be harmed in any way should they cooperate with their members, adding that the entire school is now under HOMRA's control. After which, Kusanagi then orders the other Clansmen to scavenge the school and find Yashiro Isana. Despite their efforts no one can seem to find Totsuka's murderer. From the student council's office, Kusanagi waits alongside Anna and Eric listening to calls from the other Clansmen about their searches. At one point, Yata calls to inform him that Scepter 4 has arrived at the school, which Kusanagi then relays to the others. He discusses the matter with Eric. At the same time, Anna tries pinpointing Yashiro's location on the school but is unable to do so. While the Blue Clansmen of Scepter 4 wait outside on the other end of the bridge, Seri formally apologizes to Munakata for her inability to keep Mikoto Suoh detained in his absence earlier, though the Captain disregards it and leads her outside. There, they subsequently discuss the predicted battle between their forces and that of HOMRA's on Ashinaka High School, furthermore with the possibility of a similar fight between Mikoto and Yashiro. Afterwards, Seri reports that all of their units are prepared for battle. Munakata, on the other hand, requests to go out and do something selfish. As night begins to fall, so does the snow. Anna heads out to the courtyards to see Mikoto so that she can remove the snow off of him, not wanting parts of his Red Aura to be covered with the white coldness; although, in the end Mikoto melts it off of his body anyhow. Afterwards, Anna lies down beside Mikoto and begins to sleep. Kusanagi, on the other hand, speaks through the phone with an unspecified individual who requests something of him, which he agrees to do. Afterwards, he heads up to the rooftop of one of the buildings where he meets with Yata. As he smokes, Kusanagi is informed of recent activity around the school, before the two Clansmen delve into other topics particularly about Saruhiko Fushimi. Coincidentally, Fushimi himself begins to recall memories of his time in HOMRA. Kusanagi later heads out to the courtyards where he meets with Mikoto and Anna. Kusanagi comments on how Mikoto is slacking off as usual while the other Clansmen are busy searching for their target. Following a brief exchange of words on the subject, Kusanagi then reports that they are working hard to find Yashiro Isana before bringing up Totsuka in the conversation. They continue talking for a while longer. Once the conversation has come to a conclusion, Mikoto leaves Kusanagi and Anna to venture forth into the forests outside the school. Mikoto finds a stone pathway leading to a shrine within the forests, where he encounters Munakata, who offers him a cigarette, while also providing one for himself to smoke. As they take hits from their cigarettes, Munakata proposes an idea for Mikoto to compromise with: relinquish the school peacefully and allow Munakata to slay Yashiro Isana in however way Mikoto would prefer. Mikoto refuses. Subsequently, Munakata reminds Mikoto that he is falling apart as a King and should step down from his throne, claiming he is no longer fit to continue his ways. The latter's response infuriates Munakata and he pins Mikoto down, angrily telling him that he is involving high school students into his own personal matters, something that is not supposed to happen. Mikoto still refuses Munakata's offer. Realizing that he cannot change Mikoto's mind, Munakata takes his leave. Yashiro, Kuroh and Neko finally return to Yashiro's now-charred room where they are surprised to see how heavily damaged it has become. Though somewhat depressed by the state of the place, they eventually decide to go rescue Kukuri and the other students from the hands of HOMRA. Characters In Order of Appearance Battles & Events *School Takeover Navigation Category:Episodes